


I'd Cry Only For You

by ForeverAnon



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: 1x11, Angst, Feels, if i want something i take it, multi part one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAnon/pseuds/ForeverAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Haylijah Fic! - So I was wondering what if when Hayley was crying in Ep 1x11 Elijah walked in not Klaus? Short multi part one shot for just that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Part 1

Hayley shuddered as the tears escaped, pattering like rain down her soft reddened face.

She wasn't supposed to cry.

"Stop it." She had told herself harshly and repeated the instruction several times.

She had tried with all her might to hold it all inside, to keep the horrid feelings swimming so vigorously, under some sort of control. However the guilt, the self hate and pain..it eventually had all become too much.

"You've gone and done it again haven't you Hayley." Her conscience muttered.

"Messed it up just like you do." It hissed.

"The one person you could depend on." It sneered at her.

Hayley's heart swelled up like a balloon, gradually feeling too heavy in her chest.

Her breathing wavered as she caught each breath with difficulty, still in the hope of reversing the effect.

A tear fell hurtling down her cheek with speed.

Several more pitter pattered on the tinned food she was mechanically stacking and her thumbs fumbled as a simple task became more and more difficult.

One hit her hand now, another the table.

"Pull yourself together Hayley!" She screamed at herself inside but it was no use.

She attempted to wipe the tears away but failed horribly. Her hands were shaking.

She couldn't stop it now. She couldn't.

The rate of tears grew as she herself grew more and more helpless.

Her heart thudded off beat in her chest and she could feels it's clench now, the lump in her throat growing simultaneously.

She was losing control.

Soon the feelings wrapped around her tightly and began to suffocate her as her body shuddered with each sob.

"Hayley?" A concerned voice then called her name from behind her. It's tone questioning, surprised even.

Hayley's pulse quickened as a wave of anxiety washed over her.

"Who is it?" She thought, her mind terribly confused. She didn't feel capable of seeing anyone at the moment. She felt as if she'd melt any second.

A fear ruptured through her as she realised there was no escape.

And so despite all, using the back of her trembling hand to wipe away her tears roughly and taking a few short breaths and sighs to recover she did best to prepare herself.

Hayley then coughed to dislodge the emotional lump in her throat and finally spun around.

...

 


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Hayley froze in shock.

Her eyes widened with alarm as they fell onto no other than Elijah; the very man behind her tears.

She cursed.

"Of all people!" she thought. Of all people! He had had to be the one to find her in such a state.

Her pain-filled heart felt even heavier now, her own posture diminishing from the abstract weight.

"Stay calm Hayley, stay freaking calm." She demanded herself but it was no use.

From the moment his gaze shot into hers she was forced to shut down.

After a few seconds, she was reminded of the need to breathe and did so taking a sharp breath.

Elijah watched her carefully an alarmed expression of his own flashed upon his countenance.

He blinked.

It was indeed Hayley.

His eyes darted over her face analysing each and every detail.

Her reddened cheek.

Her tear stains,

Her shaking hands that she was desperately trying to still.

Her uneven breathing,

Her pattering heart,

How she gulped on seeing him as if she was afraid.

She was afraid.

Elijah's face grew stern. His heart felt a tug and he realised he was in pain.

"Why am I in pain?" He asked himself and the reply that followed from his conscience rang the bells of realisation.

"You're in love with girl, fool." It hissed at him and Elijah found himself unconsciously walking towards Hayley.

His gait was as calm and cool as it always was but inside he felt a hidden pressing strain.

"Is it true?" He pondered.

"Am I really in love with the girl?"

Hayley shuddered and the tears commenced.

Her eyes widened as she saw him near her and her instincts ran wild. She screamed at her mind to tell her what to do but no answer came.

Her eyes then lowered anxiously and she found herself scouring the decision to stay put or flee.

"Flee. Flee Hayley!" She told herself and so she spun around, allowing her showering hair to cover the tears which continued to form.

She knew he was behind her and knowing he could see her only amplified the feelings strangling her inside.

Hayley knocked away the tears with her knuckles and grit her teeth harshly.

"I have to get out of here." She muttered through her teeth at first but then all her strength melted and the words transformed into a half sob, her voice cracking.

Her hands traced over the tins of food as she grew confused and disorientated not knowing where to turn or where to flee too.

The tins rattled and one fell following a clang.

Hayley placed a hand over her mouth to muffle a cry and held the table with her other for support.

Her feet refused to move. She was like a leveret in front of headlights.

Elijah heard the muffled sob and his concern heightened, the clang of tins only increasing his distress.

Instinctively, he found himself lurching forwards, every territorial or protective emotion he had ever felt for Hayley being portrayed within a second.

The tug in his heart felt stronger than ever and he seemed to have forgotten all other events of the day.

Hayley swayed and it almost looked like she was about to fall.

Yet before she could have even managed to move an inch Elijah was right behind her.

His firm hand gripped her shoulder her and he turned her towards him.

 


	3. Part 3

Part 3

"Hayley." Elijah breathed with utmost concern as he now saw her familiar face up close. It was clear she had been crying for much longer than he had seen and this did nothing but increase his worry.

His eyes darted over her, absorbing her existence. Discovering her in such a state was killing him inside and there was no way in which he could ignore this anguish.

He was desperate in all senses to be nowhere other than with the woman before him.

His face displayed an agony only his heart could describe.

Seeing her so anxious and afraid around him was hurting him in so many ways.

There was no doubt about it.

He was in love with the girl.

Hayley backed away and Elijah's hand curled around her arm, pulling her forwards.

He was not letting her out of his sight.

Not even for one second.

Hayley trembled on feeling him grip her arm, another wave of angst rupturing through her as her emotions continued to swirl.

She scrunched up her eyes unable to look at him at all. She wished to vanish, to disappear in thin air.

"Not now Hayley, not now." She begged herself inside.

She continued to instruct herself to remain tough. To cast this meltdown into oblivion and be the fearless girl she was.

She hated this. Feeling helpless and out of control and she refused to let anyone see herself in that light at all.

She would not let him see her like this.

She couldn't.

Hayley screwed her eyes shut tighter as if trying to focus, to concentrate. She felt the pain inside her crashing and burning and then suddenly...

It stopped.

Everything stopped.

Hayley swallowed and her eyes flashed open.

They were vacant and numb.

The tempest of emotions had disappeared in a space of two seconds.

She had refused to feel.

Hayley mechanically took a step away from Elijah taking back her arm in the process. It slipped out of his grasp as he watched her attentively, all the worry in the world still plastered to his face.

He watched her every move, his eyes studying her dead ones, his teeth subtly beginning to clench on realising the loss of emotion inside her.

"Hayley." Elijah finally spoke again this time more firmly, his eyes not moving away from her at all.

Hayley remained mute.

She did not yet have the strength to speak.

"Hayley." Elijah raised his voice as if trying to wake her from the trance. His hand reached out for her arm once again but she moved away.

She pivoted denying his attempt and turned away from him her hands lifting to her face.

Elijah's heart thudded as beats were skipped.

Hayley covered her eyes, took a deep breath and then finally spun back around.

Elijah opened his mouth to speak but before he could speak...

"I'm fine." Hayley breathed and her eyes closed on speaking this lie.

Elijah's mouth closed and his eyes widened on hearing the untruth.

He felt a surge of instinct pulsate through him.

His hand shot out and grasped her wrist yanking her towards him.

She was centimetres away from him now and he stared into her dull eyes looking for the spark he knew they were home to.

The grip around her wrist tightened.

He was angry.

 


	4. Part 4

Part 4

"Fine?" he hissed at her.

"You call this..." He stepped back from her and gestured towards her. "Fine!"

Hayley stood rooted to her spot, her eyes lowered as if she was unresponsive.

Elijah turned towards her rapidly once again and gripped her upper arms using both his hands. He shook her slightly.

"Hayley." He spoke his voice bubbling with love.

She finally raised her eyes to look at him.

"Speak to me." Elijah spoke firmly, gazing at her, grasping her attention, anchoring her to him and him alone.

Hayley blinked.

But then her eyes lowered again.

She found herself trembling as her instability fought to seep through.

Elijah's grip suddenly softened, he found himself stroking her arm, comforting her.

Hayley glanced at him quickly as she registered this affection.

He looked directly at her, asking a million questions without saying a word.

Her face filled up with surprise, remembering the last time they had spoken.

Images flooded her mind, the disappointment and hurt that had flared upon his face on hearing her confession. The cold treatment that had followed after...

Her heart clenched.

A tear formed in the corner of her eye and began it's journey down the contour of her cheek.

Elijah's expression grew as concerned as ever one again.

He lifted his hand raising it to her face and then cupping the side of her head gently, caught the escaping tear with his thumb.

Hayley's entire body lifted shakily and then fell as a she involuntarily let out a sob.

Her eyes closed on feeling his cool touch. Nostalgia flooded her.

She missed him in numerous ways.

Elijah watched her carefully, his mind now turning like cogs.

It was him.

He closed his own eyes on realising this and then opened them the looking away from her ashamed that he had hurt her to such an extent. It had not been his aim.

Hayley's eyes opened after the loss of his touch.

She found Elijah faced away, his expression stern and cold.

She died a little inside thinking there was no hope. "He's still hurt." She accepted.

Before she could burst into another flood of tears she fled, rushing up to the safety of her bedroom.

Elijah's head turned sharply on hearing her move and he looked up catching the sight of her clambering up the stairs.

"Hayley!" he called to her but she did not stop. She felt too hurt to hear him.

Elijah moved rapidly to her stopping her at the top of her stairs. His hand held her wrist and she stared at him her chest palpitating so much faster now.

They caught the sound of someone downstairs and simultaneously scanned the compound.

Elijah caught sight of a band of vampires approaching the area. He looked at Hayley.

"Shh." He whispered to her, placing a finger on his lip.

His hand reached to her waist lightly and the next second they were in her room safe from being seen.

Hayley stumbled slightly and turned to face the window unable to look at him

"I did not intend to hurt you." Elijah spoke, accepting that she was not about to open up to him.

Hayley turned around. She swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I'm not hurt." She spoke as firmly as she could.

Elijah shot forwards vamp speed, standing directly in front of her.

"We both know that's a lie." He spoke in a tone between firm and soft.

Hayley's eyes flickered to the side.

They then pierced into his.

"I'm sorry Elijah." She spoke her voice cracking slightly.

Elijah's mouth closed as he forgot what he was about to say.

Her apology was as pure as any could be, her cracking voice and counterpart muscle sitting in her chest were all the proof he required.

"Celeste, I..." she struggled to try and prove how bad she felt about her actions though her face showed everything so clearly.

"I know what she meant to you."

"Means to me." Elijah spoke automatically but somehow the statement didn't feel as true anymore. He blinked with astonishment.

Hayley felt something stab inside her.

She flustered and walked past him pacing gradually and then oscillating, desperately trying to think of the right words to say next.

Elijah's eyes followed her anticipating her next move.

She stopped and looked up at him.

"I live in the now." She spoke intensely, pausing afterwards to form he choice of words before speaking them.

"If I want something, I take it." She stressed the words, finding some confidence within this truth.

"I won't choose the dead over the living."

"And I don't think I can understand why you do?"

Elijah opened his mouth to speak but she did not let him.

"Maybe it's because I haven't been through  _it._ " She thought aloud not ready to use the four letter word at just this point.

"I have never found it, I don't even know what it is!" She shook her head as if shaking of bad memories.

"I know how rare love is, Elijah." She spoke honestly her voice a sighing soft breath.

Elijah felt that painful tug and twinge.

"And I know what a promise means to you and so for I did, I really am, sorry." She apologised again this time her voice clear and strong.

She watched him absorb the information and then made the difficult decision of walking out of the room.

Saying those words had funnelled out a lot of her anxiety and she felt almost detoxed now.

She tried not to concentrate on the broken pieces of her heart, (after all it was crumbled enough as it is) and so she was about to walk away and would have if he had not caught her...

Hayley found herself facing him once again.

She had just been about to leave the room when he had roughly tugged her towards him.

She stood there now, in his grasp.

Elijah's face was illuminated. "Her words... Her words... Her..." he kept thinking in his mind.

He was, yes he was, in love with her...

Nothing else mattered.

"This is the now." He whispered.

"If I want something I'll take it."

Hayley for a few seconds stared with shock. Was this actually happening? In the space of seconds...

Her eyes flickered to his lips and then to his eyes once again.

Elijah leaned down and his lips drew close to hers, they brushed them slightly at first, before parting with an inhale.

The next few moments felt intolerable.

They both engulfed their want for each other, their need for each other despite everything that had happened, that was happening.

Hayley's eyelids fluttered tightly shut due to the power of what she was feeling and soon even Elijah couldn't bear it any longer.

He pulled her towards him in the firmest grasp and while doing so her lips crushed against his.

That's all it took and they were lost in the moment forgetting any dispute, any conflict, any obstacle.

Hayley clung to him and his hands locked around her waist as if they were gates shut forever. She found her hands fisting the lapels of his suit jacket and dragging him even closer, while his lips fought against hers, claiming her wholly, completely.

Although their lips were soft and warm and so very sweet there was also firmness hardness, a raw need wrapped with love. They winded around each other afraid to be torn apart and drank in every second.

With hearts thudding between each other's chest each kiss grew hungrier and Hayley found tears escaping her. Elijah withdrew popping the droplets with a touch of his thumb. These were tears of relief.

He stroked the side of her head gazing at her with complete adoration and she returned the stare with equal awe.

He kissed her once again knowing he now could and she kissed him right back.

Outside the storm ranged on, crashing and whirling, swirling and swishing just like the need and want inside of them.

However despite this roar and the chaos around them in this moment nothing, absolutely nothing could tear them apart.

 


End file.
